Go to the Dance with Me?
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: 8027 Dance! Three-shot. It's time for the Annual Namimori Dance but it comes with a shocking twist from the Disciplinary Committee! How will Dame-Tsuna cope up with this? Yamamoto x Tsuna a.k.a 8027!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Yamamoto will be paired up with Tsuna.**

This is my third and **longest story yet** of the 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) fandom. My OTP.

**Fair warning: This is shounen-ai, boyxboy fluff. Press the back button if this ain't your style. Flames will be doused by the Rain Guardian.**

**Please** **read** this and **review**! Check out my other two 8027 stories! And give my not shounen-ai story **"Vongola Hide&Seek" a try!**

This has been **beta'd by**: **MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever**

**Thank you MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever!  
**

* * *

"Silence!" Hana furiously tapped the poor black board. The student from class 2-A understood and scampered to their seats like mice, none wanting to invoke the rage of the feared Hana Kurokawa, second only to Hibari's 'biting'. Dame-Tsuna almost tripped when he hurried to his place. Hana raised an eyebrow and the others sneered. Gokudera, as usual, glared at them.

"Before we begin, I still hate you guys for making me the class representative." Hana glared at the boys, the evil little monkeys that were responsible for electing her as the class representative.

"Stupid woman, get on with it already." Gokudera had a bored look on his face but his lips turned into a smirk. Yes, Gokudera was one of those 'monkeys' who voted for Hana.

Hana gritted her teeth in annoyance. Oh she knew, she knew Gokudera was one of them. She'd definitely back at him one day but she'll save that for later.

"On Friday, it will time for the most anticipated Annual Namimori Prom." The whole class cheered, especially the girls.

"Yamamoto-sama!"

The raven haired famous baseball ace of Namimori Middle school smiled. Yamamoto Takeshi was Tsuna's Rain Guardian. Also, a popular guy.

"Gokudera-sama!"

Gokudera turned away, mumbling profanities at the clingy fan girls again. Gokudera was the school's "bad boy" which all the girls would fall for, except Hana. This guy was Tsuna's Guardian of the Storm. He's also popular.

Almost all the boys groaned except for the two mentioned. It was over before it was even started. All hope to be with a single girl seemed lost. Yamamoto would definitely take all the girls away again and as if it weren't bad enough, Gokudera-kun too.

As chaotic fan girls squealed, a bored Tsuna had a passive look on his face. Why? His Dame reputation was known throughout Namimori Middle, crushing his chances of going to the dance with a girl before he even asked. Tsuna sometimes envied Yamamoto and Gokudera, his two best friends. The two were the most popular guys in his class.

Scratch that thought. Let me rephrase.

Yamamoto and Gokudera _were_ the most popular guys in **Namimori.**

Like Valentine's Day, they would attract huge crowds of girls, swarming around them the whole day. Tsuna was glad for once, not at his friends' misfortune. One big advantage of being no-good was the lesser clingy fan girls. Sorry Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.

"Shut up! Dammit!" Gokudera snapped at his crazed fan girls, bringing out his dynamites. From the corner of Tsuna's eye, he saw Hana grinning evilly.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna scolded his self-acclaimed right hand man. Gokudera turned with a happy expression on his face when he was called by his beloved boss. Tsuna glared at his dynamites in hand. Gokudera immediately hid them in his shirt, laughing nervously.

Some girls felt jealous at Tsuna getting their godly Gokudera-sama's attention, shooting murderous glares at the small teen. Tsuna winced.

Hana, finally had her fun, tapped the black board again and said,

"There's a twist courtesy to the Disciplinary Committee."

Everyone became silent. The most powerful group of delinquents in the area was also in charge of almost everything in Namimori, including some of the events.

"Twist?" Somebody dared ask.

"Only guys can choose their partners." It took a while to sink in. A few seconds later, mixed screams of denial from the girls and cheers from the boys erupted from the class. Hana ignored it and continued with a smirk, "Be it a boy or a girl."

The girls in the class froze on this statement, except Kyoko and Hana. The boys exchanged triumphant looks. All guys had the same thought, yes even Yamamoto and Gokudera.

_'Thank you Hibari-sama!'_

"No! Yamamoto-sama/Gokudera-sama!" Some girls cried out, running out the door and slamming it behind with a bang. The males of the class fell silent.

"But why would Hibari-san do that?" Tsuna pondered out loud. It's not like Hibari to do favors for others. Especially _Herbivores_

"Apparently he also has his share of fan girls." Hana sighed, not really caring.

The school bell chimed, marking the end of the afternoon classes. Tsuna simply stretched out, flexing his rigid arms without a care in the world before laying his head to rest. Yamamoto and Gokudera on the other hand, slumped on their armchairs downright exhausted after their fans finally left them alone.

"Dismissed." Hana announced to the class.

Most of the boys left class content knowing they would finally have a chance! Knowing Yamamoto, who was usually just forced out of goodwill to dance with his fans, he wouldn't pick one since he never showed an interest in the girls who were always stalking him.

The girls left with eyes brimming with tears. They met up with other fan girls of the Yamamoto and Gokudera fan clubs outside.

When most of the class had already left, Yamamoto rose up from his seat with renewed vigor, sauntering to the brown haired teen after stretching. Something about Tsuna just made him want to keep on going.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto patted the said teen's shoulders, catching his attention.

"Hmm, Yamamoto?" Tsuna snapped out of his trance. Yamamoto ruffled his brown spiky hair. The slightly open teary eyes, the partly mouth, and the dusty pink cheeks were proof that he was tired. Yamamoto thought it was quite a sight.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?"

The mentioned teen was still in his seat, chanting something mysteriously. Other than Gokudera, Kyoko and Hana, and a few more girls sharing dissatisfied looks remained.

"He probably doesn't know they're already gone." Yamamoto laughed.

"Let's go home together!" Yamamoto said to the small teen, wearing his usual energetic smile. Tsuna nodded.

Suddenly Gokudera jumped out of his seat, pointing an accusing finger at Yamamoto.

"Oi, what do you mean by that baseball freak?" He glared menacingly at the smiling 'baseball freak', a nickname given to Yamamoto courtesy of him.

Waving his hands in front, Yamamoto only smiled feigning an innocent look.

"What? Don't we usually go home together?"

"Stay away from Tenth!" Gokudera roughly pushed Yamamoto away and put himself as a barrier between them. Tsuna didn't fail to notice, eyeing the bomber with suspicion. Gokudera was more aggravated today than usual towards Yamamoto.

Tsuna sighed. "Gokudera-kun"

"What's wrong with us walking home together?" Yamamoto's tone was still playful and innocent. He tilted his head in question.

Gokudera, still not convinced, glared. "You're planning something!" He once again pointed his index finger at Yamamoto. Tsuna gave Gokudera a questioning look.

Yamamoto laughed at the bomber's antics. "Planning what Gokudera-kun? Walk home together, right?"

Gokudera finally had it. He didn't want to do this.

"You're planning to ask tenth to the dance!"

This made Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana and the other girls who were left behind widened their eyes. The surprising piece of news echoed throughout the classroom. Tsuna could feel his cheeks heat up.

Was what Gokudera said true?

"Goku-" Tsuna's shout to scold the bomber was interrupted by Yamamoto's scoff.

"Why would I do that? I only see Tsuna as a friend. You're the one who has strange thoughts about him." Yamamoto's smile disappeared, his face serious. His tone was somewhat annoyed. Gokudera stepped back in shock. He found it unable to say a wise comeback.

"What?" Gokudera shouted in disbelief then glared at Yamamoto, his hands clenched into fists. "Take that back baseball freak!"

Before a fight could begin unlike their usual one-sided quarrel, Tsuna stood up from his chair and grabbed the bomber by the collar.

"Gokudera, stop." Tsuna said with superiority in his tone.

The order made the bomber freeze. This also caught the attention of Hana, Kyoko and the leftover girls. Tsuna's voice was cold and stern. His boss' tone was cold and stern, something that's rarely happened. Yamamoto stepped back, his gaze shifted to Tsuna. Tsuna was facing away from the other two, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Tsuna almost whimpered, "I'm going on ahead. I need some space. Don't follow me." The last words were serious. Tsuna ran out of the classroom with haste. Kyoko followed. Hana shook her head disapprovingly, mumbling 'monkeys'. The other girls only stared.

Gokudera kicked a chair in frustration and walked out of the room, heading the opposite direction Tsuna went. He wanted to go to his boss but he knew that would only make things worse. The bomber cursed himself as he dragged himself away.

Yamamoto watched Gokudera left before going back to his seat. His face turned into one of regret, smacking his face with his hand. He didn't really mean what he just said. It was because Gokudera was annoying the heck out of him. It was because of what Gokudera said to him. Because of him,

Tsuna ran out...

His chest tightened upon the memory. He had upset his best friend.

"You're a real, dense idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hana commented before leaving the classroom. The other girls that were still there left the room with understanding.

'Yeah, I'm a real idiot.' Yamamoto said poignantly, almost like a soft whisper.

* * *

_"Why would I do that? I only see Tsuna as a friend. You're the one who has strange thoughts about him."_

It was weird. It's surprising those words could have so much impact on him. He felt his heart tightened painfully when he remembered the scene earlier over and over. Tsuna furiously wiped the tears away, cursing his Dame-self for being so unlikeable.

Tsuna was happy at the thought that Yamamoto might like him differently, more than a friend but he was wrong. So wrong.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna's head turned up. Recognizing the voice of the school idol, he wiped his face clean before turning around.

"Yo, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna put on his best smile for the orange haired girl. Unfortunately, it didn't work one bit. Kyoko, Hana and the rest, with exception of Yamamoto and Gokudera, saw his tears stained face when he ran out.

Kyoko grabbed his hands. "Tsuna-kun, please stop that."

"Stop what Kyoko-chan? I'm fine!" Tsuna was still forcing his smile. He was surprised when the girl hugged him.

"Stop forcing yourself to smile!" Kyoko sniffed, crying on his shoulder. "You don't have to force yourself."

Tsuna felt happy at the thought someone cared and used that into his smile. And he would rather die than be caught crying by a girl, especially Kyoko-chan.

"Kyoko-chan I'm fine." He gently pushed the sniffing girl away, showing her his smiling face. "Don't worry." Though in the inside he was tearing up, he had to be strong.

Kyoko, convinced, looked relieved. She smiled after wiping her tears away. "I'm glad Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko paused before continuing, "But please forgive Yamamoto-kun. I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

Tsuna didn't reply, instead he gave her a nod. He wasn't sure if he could.

'What was there to forgive anyway? Ha ha ha...?' he thought in his mind, but then, Tsuna fell silent. He didn't even manage to convince himself in his thoughts. The pain was too real.

"Kyoko!" Hana shouted from behind. The two turned. Hana reached the two gasping, her breath erratic.

"Hana-chan! I'm sorry I left you behind!" apologized Kyoko. Hana just shrugged.

"It's nothing ne! But more importantly," Hana turned to Tsuna. "Your two best friends are morons."

Ouch, it's a good thing Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't here. Mostly Gokudera.

"The baseball monkey is too dense to realize his feelings and the other hot tempered monkey is overprotective." Hana declared self righteously.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna stepped away from the crazy girl. "Feelings? Overprotective? What?"

Hana smirked. "I see you're back to your usual self."

"Ye-"

"You're dense too." added Hana.

Double ouch.

"Hana, don't bully Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko scolded her best friend and dragged her away. "Gomen, Tsuna-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok!" Tsuna replied.

"On the day of the dance too!"

Tsuna didn't reply. He didn't feel like going. Not after that.

Instead of answering, he gave her a smile. Kyoko thought it as a yes and nodded happily. Hana shrugged and followed the retreating Kyoko.

Tsuna sighed. How was he going to face Yamamoto tomorrow? Probably he'd let him cool off for some time.

Satisfied with that solution, the teen walked home with his uneasy heart.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't show up earlier that morning nor did they come the next days after. Time passed quickly for Tsuna. Before he knew it, it was already Thursday, the day before the dance. Tsuna didn't know if he should be glad or sad. Things have been awkward since that day. No texts, no calls, not even a visit to his house.

Not that he expected them to.

Finally reaching the classroom doors, he opened it and proceeded inside. The students inside only glanced at the newcomer before returning to what they were doing. A few girls continued to stare at him, sad looks on their faces. If Tsuna remembered correctly, those were the girls who saw everything.

He continued to his seat under the stares. He noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera had yet to arrive. He sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to face Yamamoto yet, even to this day.

_I only see Tsuna as a friend._

The memory was still fresh on his mind. Tsuna felt guilty. What if Yamamoto didn't come to school because of him walking out? What if he didn't come to the dance? What if-?

"Tenth!"

Tsuna gulped. It came way too soon.

Gokudera barged in the classroom doors, running evident on his face. The bomber's eyes widened when he saw Tsuna. In turn, Tsuna breathed in relief and smiled. Yamamoto wasn't with Gokudera.

Tsuna was about to say something but Gokudera had cut him short.

"I'm so sorry, Tenth!"

Tsuna stared, dumbstruck. Why was Gokudera the one apologizing? The bomber continued,

"I'm sorry for bringing up that stupid conversation a few days ago!" Gokudera then slammed his head on the concrete floor. The sound of the cracking concrete made Tsuna worry but,

"You should be apologizing to Yamamoto." Tsuna kept his voice stern, but he was happy his 'right hand man' wasn't mad at him.

Gokudera stopped and looked up at Tsuna, obviously disgusted by the idea but seeing the happy face of his precious boss he would just have to grin and bear it.

"Yes, Tenth."

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled at the bomber. Gokudera smiled back. His boss was top priority as always, no matter what.

**Time skip to Lunch time**

"That baseball freak is probably sick or something." Gokudera said on the way to the rooftop. Secretly, the bomber wished it was something worse.

Tsuna sighed, still pondering about Yamamoto's absence. "Don't say stuff like that Gokudera-kun."

The bomber flinched. "Hai! Gomenasai!"

"I hope it's not because of me that he didn't want to come to class." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"It's not like that Tenth!" Gokudera reassured the boy. "He's probably just being an idiot!" However, Tsuna still slumped.

'Darn him for making tenth worry!' Gokudera snapped in his mind, secretly cursing the baseball nut.

They reached the rooftop. It was empty as always, save the sleeping head prefect of Namimori whom they'd never notice. Several squealing and screaming from girls were heard somewhere in Namimori. Curious, the two looked below to the direction of the baseball field. There they saw Yamamoto swamped by raging fan girls.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted with worry. Sure he saw him surrounded by girls during Valentines but this was different. He didn't like it one bit. They would definitely take advantage of the baseball idol's kindness!

"Tch, that idiot." Gokudera sighed. He also had his share of fan girl trouble but he was able to decline every time, unlike Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun, we should help him!" Tsuna ran ahead for the field. Gokudera reluctantly followed. What he'd do for his precious boss.

The baseball field was overrun by raging fan girls. The fence surrounding it almost broke from the inside as the girls fought to get closer to 'Yamamoto-sama'.

Yamamoto was being pulled left and right like he was the line in the game of tug-of-war. He had to admit, this was getting quite tiring. He didn't even get a chance to enter the building since the girls were blocking his way. He also couldn't apologize to Tsuna for what happened a few days ago. A few more minutes of this and he might just lose it. This was way worse than Valentines' Day.

'Tsuna, Tuna. Tsuna, Tuna' He kept chanting in his mind to keep himself sane. To his surprise, it worked perfectly. The name reminded him of the warm smile Tsuna always showed. The same smile Yamamoto wanted to see again.

'Tsuna...' An image of Tsuna smiling appeared in his thoughts.

"Yamamoto!"

The mentioned teen smiled. Now, he was imagining Tsuna calling him. Maybe he could last a few more hours.

"Wake up, you baseball idiot! Before I blow you and them away!"

Yamamoto frowned. Why did he have to hear Gokudera too? He made sure Bianchi was with Gokudera for the past few days. Was it his conscience?

"Baka-moto!" Tsuna's voice sounded a bit desperate this time. Yamamoto opened his eyes. Tsuna and Gokudera stood on the opposite field, calling out his name.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto broke out of their grasp, pushing through a hoard of fans. No matter how hard the girls tried to catch the baseball ace, he evaded gracefully. When he finally reached the small teen, he pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna! Please forgive me!" Yamamoto buried his face in his boss' brown locks. Tsuna turned pink from the contact, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna squealed in surprise, which Yamamoto found cute.

"Thanks for coming here." Yamamoto said sincerely, tightening his hold on the other. "And I didn't mean those words I said a few days go. I'm sorry Tsuna."

After hearing those words, Tsuna couldn't help but smile and turn red. His doubts faded away in an instant. It's a wonder what Yamamoto could do to the boy.

"It's alright." Tsuna said with a smile.

Seeing that his boss was distracted, even though Yamamoto was hugging him, he'd let it go for now. He could finally let lose. Gokudera took out a few dynamites and smiled wickedly to the girls. He would never hurt a girl. That was his thing but he was so pissed off since Valentines' day and he had to let off some steam.

"Sayonara."

At a distance, the boys saw the whole thing. They eyed Yamamoto and Tsuna. The two gave them an idea. If they could pull this off... Well, that was if Gokudera didn't kill the girls on the baseball field first.

* * *

Tsuna kept a firm hold on the bomber before he could go nuts on the rabid fans that were still following him. Luckily, he managed to stop Gokudera from destroying half the baseball field earlier at lunch. Yamamoto was grateful for escaping his dreadful fans. To Gokudera's annoyance, the baseball idol always kept Tsuna close. Now, they were still inside the classroom, waiting for the girls outside to leave. You could say they're stuck.

"Let go of tenth!" Gokudera's aggressiveness returned, pulling out his dynamites from his shirt.

"Maa, maa! But I really missed Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled, draping an arm over Tsuna's shoulders and pulling him close. Tsuna averted his gaze, fighting the rising blush.

"Shut up, baseball freak! And let tenth go!" Gokudera persisted.

"Kyaaaa~~! We were right!" Apparently, some girls and all the boys were also stuck with them, including Kyoko and Hana. The boys exchanged nods.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The bomber turned his attention to his other classmates. A boy was about to speak but Hana cut him off.

"We have a solution to Yamamoto's fan girls problem."

"Eh?" Yamamoto and Tsuna asked. The Y girls **(1)**exchanged muffled squeals.

"What Hana-chan means is..." Kyoko paused, her cheeks flushed pink. "Yamamoto should pretend to ask Tsuna-kun to the dance."

"Eh?" from Tsuna alone this time. Yamamoto fell silent, thinking about the offer.

"You can't be serious!" Gokudera complained, obviously against the idea. "I absolutely don't agree with the idea!"

Hana ignored the bomber. "Yamamoto can finally get rid of the unwanted attention." This caught Tsuna's attention. He turned his gaze to the baseball idol and winced. Yamamoto was staring at him.

The baseball idol nodded and turned to Hana. "Let's do it."

"Oya, finally." Hana's lips turned into a smirk. She turned to the class. "Commence plan 8027! All allies go to your posts!"

The Y girls nodded, opening their cell phones. Some boys stood up and opened the windows while the rest barred the doors.

"What the heck is going on?" Gokudera asked, only to be ignored.

"They're ready!" said one of the Y girls. Hana nodded.

"Yamamoto, you go first." Hana pointed to the window. Yamamoto nodded, giving his boss one last hug before jumping out the window.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna peeked out the window. This was the second floor for Pete's sake!

"I'm alright!" Yamamoto waved from below. Beneath him, was a trampoline surrounded by people from the baseball team. "Jump, Tsuna! I'll catch you!" He spread his arms widely.

"Eh?" The teen eyed the baseball idol in disbelief. Then, he felt someone was pushing him out.

"Don't be shy." Hana and Kyoko smiled. Well, correction, Hana smirked like some evil devil.

In moments, Tsuna was then thrown out...

"HIIIEEEE!"

The fall reminded him of the day Yamamoto and he jumped off the rooftop. It was an accident. Yamamoto had accidentally pulled him too hard and ended up slipping off the roof. It was scary but having someone else, namely Yamamoto, made it okay.

"Oof!"

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw he was caught by the strong arms of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"See? I told you!" Yamamoto grinned. The close proximity of their faces made Tsuna's face flush.

"A-a-arigatou..." Tsuna managed to stutter.

A few groans could be heard in the background. "Can we please get this over with?" said one of the boys.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yamamoto laughed and got down from the trampoline, Tsuna was still in his arms.

"You can put me dow-"

"Oi, you stupid woman! How dare you try to kill Tenth!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Gokudera was at it again**.**

"Can't you monkeys use your primitive brains? Why would I push Sawada outside without making sure of his safety?" They could hear Hana talk back, angry.

"Yeah, why would you?"

Awkward silence...

"Good point."

"EHH?" Tsuna stared wide eyed.

"She's just joking Tsuna." reassured Yamamoto, and then smiled. "No one would want you dead."

Tsuna nodded and smiled back at the other.

Mock cough and wolf whistles could be heard from the baseball crew. Tsuna then realized they were being stared at and couldn't help but to,

"HIIIEE!"

The members ignored it. "Yamamoto's a fast runner, so you should just stay there, Dame-Tsuna. Go to the baseball field and meet group C."

"But, we'll only get there slower!" Tsuna complained. Being carried bridal style really hurt his manly pride.

The member shook his head. "No you won't. You'll only drag Yamamoto down if you run on your own. And also,"

Tsuna failed to notice the silent exchange between Yamamoto and the baseball member. "Girls will start running after you guys the second they spot you."

"What about Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"That's the reason why the guys blocked the doors." said Yamamoto. "She may not show it much but she cares."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk! Yamamoto-sama!" A sudden shriek was coming from behind them.

"Crap! It's too soon." The members formed a human wall between them and the two. "We'll buy you some time. Don't let us down Tsuna! As much as we hate to say it, you're our only hope to get a date for the dance!"

"We understand." Yamamoto answered for him.

"Yamamoto-sama!"

"Go!" Yamamoto nodded and sprinted away to the baseball field with Tsuna still in his arms.

"Honestly? Yamamoto can run faster without Dame-Tsuna in his arms." A boy asked his senpai.

"Did you really think he'd run faster with that weighing him down?" answered senpai.

"Then why?"

The senpai chuckled. "Why else? Yamamoto wants to." He simply ended it like that, leaving the boy confused.

Back to Yamamoto and Tsuna

Multiple groups of girls were already hot on their trail. Yamamoto managed to avoid their grasps with his fast reflexes.

"Please come back Yamamoto-sama!"

"Sorry!" Yamamoto replied in goodwill. "I'm in a hurry!"

Yamamoto pushed through the barricade of females, though not that hard, and into the baseball field where he usually played. Yamamoto locked the fence with his free hand and sighed in relief. There was no sign of the third group but they seemed to have lost the girls. Yamamoto was already panting hard when they arrived which made Tsuna worry.

"Yamamoto, put me down." Tsuna struggled out of the baseball idol's hold and landed on his feet two. Then, he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat off Yamamoto's face.

"Thanks." Yamamoto gave his genuine killer smile. "But," The baseball idol swept the smaller up. "I prefer you in my arms."

Tsuna turned pink upon the statement. It sounded like a confession but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to be sure.

The sight of the pink teen made Yamamoto stare. The flushed skin of his cheeks made Tsuna looked so cute. No, scratch that. Adorable. It just drew in the baseball idol.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto paused. Tsuna gave a questioning stare, though he couldn't look him in the eyes. "I..."

"You're early, herbivore." said a certain prefect. The two jumped a bit.

"Hey, Hibari!" Yamamoto quickly regained his composure and greeted coolly.

"The stage is set." Hibari said and walked away.

Behind the prefect, a large stage was set up, courtesy to the Disciplinary Committee. Onstage, a microphone stood. It took a few seconds for the idea to get to them both.

"EH? He's gonna ask me there?" Actually, the thought that Yamamoto was going to ask him to the dance just sunk in. Tsuna let out a scream.

"Maa, maa! It'll be fine!" Yamamoto reassured.

"Hibari-sama, multiple girls headed for the baseball field." It came from Hibari's cell set on loudspeaker.

"Hurry, herbivore." Hibari glared at the two. "These girls are getting annoying. I'll bite them to death if you don't stop them."

"Hai!" Yamamoto did a salute then laughed. Hibari just stared as Yamamoto ran towards the stage with Tsuna in his hold. Hibari followed after setting earplugs in his ears.

Soon the stage was set. The Disciplinary Committee surrounded the stage with their most intimidating men. The girls didn't dare go in but kept screaming for their precious 'Yamamoto-sama'. Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry for the girls.

"End it now herbivore." Hibari said from behind them. Yamamoto nodded.

Yamamoto kneeled down and looked at his boss in the eyes. His amber eyes looked softly into the chocolate ones. Tsuna was somewhat confused by the way Yamamoto looked at him. It was... scared and a little doubtful. He then said with his genuine smile,

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Will you go to the dance with me this Friday, as my date?"

Tsuna could feel his heart go wild. The teen couldn't control the emotions flooding inside him. Even though it was just an act, he couldn't help the overflowing happiness. It was like your crush confessing his love to you. Something you'd never expect but had a little hope of came true.

Yamamoto was waiting for his answer with hopeful eyes and Tsuna already had one.

"Yes" Tsuna gave a light nod. Yamamoto's eyes lit up. The baseball idol jumped with joy and threw his fists in the air. He ignored the cries of denial from his fans and continued. Hibari groaned at the display and walked away.

Tsuna giggled at the other's antics. Yamamoto looked like he was the luckiest guy on the planet right now. All the girls had already left with dejected looks on their faces.

'The luckiest guy on the planet...' it repeated in his thoughts.

'What if he actually asked the girl he likes?'The brunette teen froze. He felt his chest tightened at the image of Yamamoto confessing to an unknown pretty long haired girl. His date. He looked at the other teen.

Yamamoto had finally finished celebrating since the crowd was already gone. He now gazed intently into Tsuna's eyes. The smaller teen flinched and looked away. Yamamoto sensed something was troubling the other teen.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?" he asked. Yamamoto approached the said teen and lifted his chin, forcing the other meet his eyes.

"No..." Tsuna replied, his voice was a little weak. His eyes were avoiding Yamamoto's questioning gaze.

"Are you mad?" Yamamoto's smile faded, replaced with a troubled expression. "Did you hate doing this with me? That's it, right?"

Tsuna looked up at the troubled Yamamoto. This surprised the teen. Why would Yamamoto ask him that? It's not like he cared for him like that, right? This was all just a play for those girls, right?

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto pleaded to the other teen. The baseball ace kneeled down to catch Tsuna's wandering eyes. His hands placed softly on top of Tsuna's shoulders, massaging them softly.

Tsuna sighed. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't keep these feelings inside him forever and he didn't want to. Tsuna said,

"No, it's..." Tsuna's voice faltered. He suddenly wanted to take the words back.

"Hmm?" A patient smile appeared on Yamamoto's face. Tsuna felt his blush rising. How could a simple smile like that bring him down on his knees? Tsuna sighed before finally admitting,

"I feel a bit jealous..."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the confession. Tsuna tried to turn away but Yamamoto's hands kept him in his place. The hands tightened on his shoulder. Yamamoto was confused and it was written so obviously on his face. Tsuna thought of explaining himself further.

"I feel jealous when I think you're going to the dance with somebody else." Tsuna didn't fight the full blush taking his face. It sounded a whole lot like a love confession. Yamamoto's expression changed to something unreadable which hurt the teen.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna excused himself and shook off Yamamoto's hands. He turned around to run away, to hide under some rock and hope to die, just be anywhere except this embarrassing moment.

Tears dared to escape his eyes any second. He had to run fast. But before he could, a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped themselves on his waist and lifted him up in the air.

"No, don't be sorry." Yamamoto said softly, a hint of happiness in his voice. "It really makes me happy to hear that, Tsuna."

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. His face flushed. Did Yamamoto feel the same way as he did? The teen blinked when Yamamoto set him down and made him face the baseball ace. He continued.

"I like you. More than a friend should. I have, for a while now." Yamamoto pulled the smaller in for a tight embrace. This did it. Tears of joy flowed out of Tsuna's eyes. Yamamoto's shirt soaked wet but he didn't care. All he cared for was in his arms.

"B-b-but, I thought that was just for show?" Tsuna stammered in the midst of his tears. Yamamoto blinked and laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh?" he asked. "Then, maybe I should ask Tsuna again?"

Tsuna shook his head wildly. "No, baka! I already said yes!" Tsuna hid his face in Yamamoto's chest after that.

Yamamoto didn't hide the happiness he felt inside. His cheeks dusted pink while he gave a carefree smile and tugged Tsuna closer. Tsuna shifted his hands around the baseball ace, earning a chuckle and a kiss on his forehead.

Yamamoto sighed contentedly. Tsuna burrowed deeper into the warmth. Both wished this moment could last forever. The dance could wait. This moment was all they need for now.

Suddenly...

"Oiii! Get away from Tenth!"

Tsuna ignored it. Yamamoto smiled at the rampaging bomber who was carrying lit up dynamites. Behind that smile was a plan waiting for action.

Bianchi was so going to babysit her little brother for a month.

**End?/Continued?  
**

* * *

(1) The girls who stayed behind yesterday. Let's call them the Y girls to avoid confusion. (Yaoi Girls xD)

**An important note: **This will have an epilogue or whatever you call it. I never did show what happened at the dance itself so be patient my friends!

**A/N: **Hey it's me again, KHFMEE-8027, (obviously) a 8027 shipper. I thought about making this a two shot but I didn't want people to complain about the cliffhanger I'll leave if I do that. The plan was to end the first chapter at the time Tsuna went home after the fight. My goal was to reach 5000 words. I got 5,382 (not counting this and the disclaimer etc.)

Want more 8027? I have more in stock, I'm planning on moving to adventure, drama, hurt/comfort soon. Can you guys please review? I'd appreciate it. It makes me know I really improved since "Just a taste" (which I keep telling everyone I'll rewrite to get longer and get a 2nd chapter xD)

**One last note, did you guys see any errors? I was in a rush. Tell me? Thanks :)**

This will be the section I thank my reviewers of the past stories of mine. Thank you:** BitchQueen-8027-8018**, **Night-Shadow56**, **Kana-chan**, **Neolazer**, **Yuu3** and **MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever** for Rainy Day!

Thank you: **BrokenBlackCat**, **Assailant Killer**, **linda31**, **ilYamaTsuna7227li**, , **MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever**, **anabel the lady shark**,** Lillidppler**, **LoveOneself** and **Seagem** for Just a Taste. It will definitely have a sequel and a deserved rewrite.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Before the dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any of the characters.

**Word count: 2,109** excluding the Author's note

The **second of three chapters** of "Go to the dance with me?"

A note: Ha ha! I'm sorry guys but I just had to. I was taking too long so I uploaded part of the supposedly second chapter. I am still making the dance itself. It already had 1.5k words. I'm such a jerk eh? Sorry but I thought it would be troublesome if I compiled it all into one chapter. The next chapter will contain the dance. This is just err... what's the word? Eh you'll know it when you read this.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna scanned around his messy room with a panicked look on his face. Clothes loitered around every part of the room as well as the outside. A typical scene when you are looking for something to wear for an important date or so. Except it wasn't your typical everyday date.

Today was the day of the dance. It was less than an hour until the raven haired baseball ace came, not much time to be picky on what to wear. The brunette cursed his Dame self for sleeping through the day. And to add to his misfortune,

"Tsu-kun! If you don't hurry you'll keep Takeshi-kun waiting~!" Nana reminded her son in a teasing manner.

A sigh escaped from a red faced Tsuna's lips. Maman had found out he was going to the dance with the school's baseball jock, Yamamoto Takeshi, and teased him ever since. It happened yesterday afternoon when they came home from school.

_A hand clamped over Tsuna's shoulder when he was about to enter his house. It belonged to none other than Yamamoto, who appeared to have something to say._

"_Tsuna" Yamamoto hesitated, struggling because of something. Tsuna decided to ask instead,_

"_Yamamoto?" He looked at him with questioning eyes._

_The jock let out a breath. "Um, so I'll pick you up at six okay?" Anticipating amber eyes asked. Yamamoto looked overall confident but felt a bit uncertain._

"_Eh?" Tsuna gave him a confused look. Yamamoto's uneasiness grew by the second. Though, he was surprised by the next statement._

"_Don't you and Gokudera always come that time? And there are no classes tomorrow, right?"_

_Yamamoto blinked, astonished. "No Tsuna!" The baseball ace laughed, a bit relieved, adding to the confusion of the other. He stopped soon after and continued,_

"_I meant picking you up for the dance. I want to go there together with you." Yamamoto smiled, a little bashful. "As my date"_

_It was Tsuna's turn to blink. "Oh!" The brown haired teen smacked himself inside upon what he just said. "I don't mind! No! I mean," He turned red from embarrassment. "I m-mean, okay!"_

_Yamamoto's lips turned to a genuine smile. Tsuna's reactions always looked cute. "Thanks Tsuna!" He leaned in and gave a quick peck on Tsuna's cheek and ran off waving. "It's a date! See you tomorrow!"_

_It took a minute to register what happened. Tsuna placed his hand on his cheek before Tsuna realized and went "Hiiiieee!"_

_After a few moments of obnoxious screaming and a few glares from his neighbors, he decided to go inside to cool off. But before he reached the door,_

"_Tsu-kun has a date?" The door swung open and revealed Nana wearing an ecstatic smile. "Goodness, how time flies!"_

_Again, "Hiiieeee!" Tsuna went hysterical, shouting apologies and stuff like 'misunderstanding' and so. However, Nana was too busy fantasizing to listen to her son's rants._

"_That was Takeshi-kun just now wasn't it?" She gave a delighted squeal. "I'm so proud Tsu-kun! You got quite a looker! Just like Iemitsu when he was in school!" She gave a content sigh._

"_Ma-" Tsuna opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Nana's continued squealing._

"_He said six o'clock right? I'll make you pretty by then Tsu-kun! I'll give you your mother's old cosmetics and a cute dress! You don't mind right?" Tsuna was too stunned to try giving a logical reply. "I'll take that as a yes!" Nana nodded and skipped inside, singing some happy tune._

Then came the nightmare. Nana's first _and_ last attempt.

"_Tsu-kun~!"_

_Tsuna's eyes slowly opened. He yawned and stretched his legs. The sun was up pretty high so he guessed it might be sometime around ten in the morning._

_Nana suddenly popped into the teen's vision with cosmetics in hand. "I'll make you so pretty Tsu-na~!"_

"_Hiiiiiee!" Tsuna screamed and tried to move away but found that he couldn't._ Someone_ had handcuffed his hands on the bed's railings. The apologetic smile on Nana's face explained more than enough on where it came from._

_He tried to struggle out, hoping the cuffs were just plastic and fake. Unfortunately, they were metallic and hard. He knew it was impossible so he tried to talk her out. "Maman! I'm a boy! Male! I can't! Guy!"_

_Nana pouted. "But you look so cute Tsuna-kun! You're small and petite. You'll look perfect." With that Nana uncapped the lipstick._

_Tsuna flinched. He wanted to scream so badly but Maman's hand holding his chin. Then an idea came. It wasn't his style, it was mafia-like but his pitiful pride as a man was on the line._

_Before the lipstick managed to make contact,_

"_Maman! I think a pimple is on my nose." Tsuna said with pretend irritation. He shook his nose to make it more believable._

_Panicked, Nana moved close to inspect the said pimple. "But I don't see any pimples Tsu-kun."_

"_Sorry Maman!" Before Nana could make of what he just said, Tsuna lodged his head forward for a head butt. It proved successful. Nana fainted flat on the floor._

_The teen sighed in relief knowing that he got away but it was short lived._

_Now how was he supposed to get the handcuffs off?_

Tsuna managed to get away unscathed thanks to the Natsu, his box animal, melting the metallic cuffs. He pushed Nana's sleeping body out of his room and locked himself inside. A little later, Nana apologized when she woke up and stumbled downstairs for an ice pack. For the rest of the day, Nana persisted with her idea of making him wear a flimsy dress she wore during her school days.

Tsuna glanced up at the wall clock. A quarter left until six o'clock. Yamamoto would arrive in a few more minutes. Deciding not to waste any more time, he finally surrenders and put on the clothes Reborn had sent him from Italy. It was a genuine black tuxedo with the Vongola crest on the shirt pocket, a reason he refused to wear it. He wore an orange long sleeved shirt underneath. Finally dressed, he moves downstairs.

Nana was frantically moving everywhere in the kitchen, from the chicken stew on the oven to removing the freshly made chocolate from the fridge. Lambo and I-pin were helping out. Bianchi was still nowhere to be found while Reborn was on a trip with the Ninth Boss of Vongola.

"Tsu-kun! You look dashing!" said Nana to her son.

"Thanks Maman!" He replied with a smile. Tsuna hated to admit it but she was right. Reborn had saved his pitiful Dame student once more.

"Takeshi-kun will be here any second." Nana told her son.

"Yes Maman." Tsuna nodded but felt troubled at Maman's carefree-ness of the situation. Nana seemed to be okay with him going to the dance with a boy. A boy, for pete's sake!

With a gulp of courage Tsuna decided to ask. "Maman," she turned her head. "Why are you okay with me going with Yamamoto?"

He paused when he saw Nana giving him a questioning look.

"I'm going to dance with Yamamoto. Not just go there with him." He admitted then closed his eyes, expecting her to go on a fit or maybe slap him senseless. Maybe even ban Yamamoto from coming to his house but no.

Nana giggled, much to Tsuna's bewilderment. "Tsunayoshi." He flinched. it was the moment he had been waiting for. Maman never called him that unless she was mad or serious. The teen dared take a peek. To see a happy smile on Maman's face puzzled him.

"Do you remember what you always did during this time?" Nana neared her son, a sad smile on her lips. "You would lock yourself up in your room because you had no one to go there with." Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized. She was right. Last year, he had no one. Not even Yamamoto. Heck they barely knew each other until Reborn came.

A hand cupped the brunette's cheek. "Tsuna, I'm happy you're going there with someone. I admit I was surprised it was Takeshi-kun but," She paused and gave an understanding nod. "I realized it didn't matter. Boy or girl, anyone that makes you happy is all right with me. I know Takeshi-kun is good friend." Nana pulled herself and gave Tsuna a warm, loving hug. "And hopefully a good boyfriend." She added with a mischievous smile.

"Maman!" Tsuna protested with a blush on his cheeks. Nana let go with a wink and proceeded to her work. "We aren't dating!"

A faint knock on the door snapped Tsuna out of his futile protesting.

"Pardon the intrusion!" The warm, cheerful voice of Yamamoto Takeshi came after they heard the door close.

Nana was ecstatic, barely able to hide the squeals. She gave the frozen Tsuna a supporting thumbs up before she threw him out of the kitchen. Tsuna tripped. He _tripped._

"Tsuna" The teen blinked. A pair of arms had caught him in his fall and helped him stand up.

"Are you all right?" Yamamoto chuckled. "No need to rush Tsuna. After all, I won't let you go later." He said with an unashamed smile.

The teen red-faced the other way as he moved out of Yamamoto's arms, to the baseball ace's slight disappointment. Nana didn't even bother hiding her pleasure. She even began taping the whole scene in front of the oblivious Tsuna.

"Thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna blinked when he saw his attire for the night. Yamamoto had the same black tuxedo as him, with a Vongola crest for a pocket except it had a raindrop symbolizing the rain, with a blue undershirt. 'Guess it wasn't just him who received a gift from Reborn.

Tsuna sweat dropped. He couldn't shake the feeling that all the guardians were sent one.

Yamamoto eyed Tsuna's appearance. He frowned. "Aww, you aren't wearing a dress." He said disappointedly. Tsuna sweat dropped again. That was what he was worried about? The very idea just made his blood boil.

"I won't wear a dress!" Tsuna said defiantly, shooting Yamamoto a sharp glare. Yamamoto flinched at the sudden outburst and quickly thought up an apology for his angered date.

"Maa~! I'm just kidding Tsuna! I'm sorry." Then he gave his most sparkling Takeshi grin. Tsuna seemed to calm down after, returning to his usual bashful self. He then decided to add, "You look good today."

Tsuna was still a little mad and settled for a nod. The sportsman kept smiling the whole time, an attempt to butter him up, until they got out into the front yard of the Sawada house with Nana.

Yamamoto bowed respectfully. "I won't let anything hurt Tsuna, Sawada-san." He promised the female Sawada. "I'll have him back by ten tonight." Nana smiled inside, a perfectly good sign of a good boyfriend.

"Keep your promise Yamamoto." Nana said with a stern voice. Yamamoto straightened and nodded seriously. The female Sawada smiled softly. "Just remember to have fun and make lots of good memories."

"Hai!" Yamamoto did a salute. Tsuna and Nana laughed at his antics. "We'll be going now Sawada-san!" Yamamoto hooked an arm around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna didn't comment but blush.

Inside, they were really happy, Yamamoto and him both.

'He'd make a wonderful boyfriend for Tsu-kun' Nana said in her thoughts. She dismissed it. "Call me Maman! You're Tsu-kun's boyfriend now right?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, rendered speechless by the sudden statement. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"H-hai! Thank you Sa- Maman!" He finished with a slightly pink face.

"No, thank you Takeshi-kun."

"Yamamoto we're gonna be late!" the beet red Tsuna tugged at his shirt. Yamamoto checked his wristwatch.

"You're right." Yamamoto said flatly.

"Let's go!" Tsuna hurriedly dragged him outside, out of Nana's sight. Nana smiled. They looked like a genuinely sweet couple. 'Maybe soon they'll tell her they're planning to marry. Afterwards pop out kids.' She continued in her thoughts. Even if that seemed like a joke it gave a warm feeling to the female Sawada.

A fist met with an open palm. Burning determination coursed through Nana. The wedding had to be planned soon. Also the sparkling gemmed wedding dress. And the reception! A few years later, Tsu-kun would need someone to nanny his little offspring, she has to stay healthy for her future grandchildren.

Nana giggled at the picture of Iemitsu and her tending to their future grandkids.

_Iemistu…_

Of course before all that happens, Iemitsu needed to know. Nana opened the computer Iemitsu had sent from his days in Australia. She opened her mail and began typing in a giddy fashion.

_My dear Iemitsu,  
_

Nana debated whether she should get straight to the point.

'Well it'll get there anyway.' She decided.

The only problem was figuring out how to send this so called E-Mail.

* * *

Um... so... did you see any errors? Sorry about that! I was rushing.

Final note: I have no quarrel with guest reviewers but please put a name. I can't thank you like "thank you 'guest'!" -_- that would be horrible. Put a name this time eh? Also, I might write a sequel story for "Go to the dance with me?" but I feel like I'm copying from someone when I add in Iemitsu. Heh, I'll just think of something! Say it with me! Sequel sequel!

Ehh I feel insecure about my writing again. When I was going aroung FFN, I saw an 8027 writer like myself. His story writing was SOOOOO GOOOD. Compared to my stupid, repetitive (yet oh-so flawless :D) grammar, his was a novel while mine looked like a grade school composition -_-. Yes I'm praising him or her. He was IEatNinjas. (pardon the mention)

Expect the next chapter soon! Thanks for some people favorite-ing me and also following. What would you like Tsuna to do in the dance? Any expectations? Maybe a round with Kyoko? (cough *a bit reluctant*) A dance with Ryohei? Maybe biting from Hibari? A surprise visit from Mukuro? Feel free to tell me about it. Better yet, tell me! :)

**KHFMEE-8027**


	3. The Dance

**DISCLAIMER: We all know I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did, I would pair Yamamoto with Tsuna.**

This is the last chapter. Thank you for bearing with me. Now I will focus on the next story. Expect it in about a week or so? Ha ha!

Exactly 5,737 words. Wow that's bigger than the first chapter! This is very wordy, you might get bored halfway since I got bored in the middle of it. I don't know, ha ha! Thanks for reading!

**HUGE WARNING: Contains 8027 (Obviously you knew?), some I-pin x Hibari (Sorry, for people disliking this but I only didn't want HIbari to feel lonely since his Tuna-fish was with Yamamoto) and some one-sided Hana x Lambo (Again I'm very sorry, if you wanted RL, Reborn was in Italy. Or any other pairing. So yeah. It was _ONE-SIDED_ anyway ^.^)**

Without further ado, on with this crap :D

* * *

Never in their life did they expect _this_.

They were seated comfortably inside together on the back of a _very luxurious_ limousine driven by a guy in his mid twenties wearing a Vongola crest on his chest pocket. It happened when they walked about a block far from the Sawada household. The man was very persistent, never relenting in his patient requests to make them sit in the car. They finally agreed when they were running late.

"Maman," Yamamoto paused when Tsuna frowned at him. He quickly backtracked. "Er, I mean Sawada-san is really nice!"

Tsuna continued to frown. Thanks to Maman and her devious plots earlier, even Yamamoto started calling her Maman. Heck, maybe he'll call Iemutsu 'dad' someday too.

Now that would be a bloodbath.

A hand landed on the brunette's shoulder. Yamamoto gave him an understanding nod. "If Tsuna doesn't want me calling Sawada-san like that, I won't." He raised his right hand as to pledge.

"But I just feel happy Maman accepted me." Yamamoto gave his fan girl killer smile.

Tsuna could feel the honesty of the other. It was hard to deny him when he was being like that. With a sigh, "It's all right Yamamoto. I don't mind." Yamamoto's eyes lit up.

"Maybe you could call my old man otou-san too?" Yamamoto said it as a joke but he was clearly serious with the idea.

'EH?' resounded loudly in Tsuna's thoughts. He sweat dropped. Was this what he was planning from the start? Sneaky Yamamoto

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tsuna sweat dropped at the thought. Maybe Maman was alright with it but Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi-san? What about if he knew he and his son were dating?

He wouldn't think twice about turning him into tuna sashimi.

"But he already knows about us. He was so excited to meet you."

It came differently to the brunette's mind. 'He's excited to **meat **you.'

"How about coming over tomorrow?" Yamamoto offered.

Translation: 'How about dying tomorrow? Shigure Souen Style?'

Worry etched on the brunette's face. The very thought of what Tsuyoshi-san would react when he saw him made his knees weak. What if he didn't like him? Would he break them apart and remove his son as the Rain Guardian? As _his_ Rain Guardian?

Yamamoto noticed the other's dilemma and quickly said, "We don't have to do it tomorrow!" he reassured the troubled Tsuna. Yamamoto pulled the other in an embrace, rubbing his shoulders gently. "I can wait until you're ready. Take all the time that you need."

Tsuna's worries melted away in an instant as he felt Yamamoto's strong arms envelop him into a warm, tender embrace. Inside, he felt protected and secure as if all his problems didn't matter. He unconsciously leaned his head against the other's chest and took in his scent. The Rain Guardian smelled faintly of cologne Tsuyoshi-san gave him for the occasion, mature and manly like his ten year later self.

"Gomen Tsuna" The brunette looked up and met soft amber eyes. "Sorry for rushing. It's just that I'm really happy right now. I finally have you in my arms and I just want everyone to know about how great it feels."

Tsuna stared dumbstruck. Guilt spread throughout the teen. He was too busy being selfish to even consider how his best friend thought about things. What kind of boyfriend was he?

"No, I'm sorry Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried out. "I didn't know what you were thinking." Yamamoto looked at him confused, his amber eyes staring at him in question. Tsuna felt encouraged and decided to continue. "I was being too selfish. It's just that I'm scared of what Tsuyoshi-san might say." He finally admitted.

Yamamoto blinked. His lips curved into a smile, stifling a laugh. "Tsuna!" He gave a very happy Takeshi grin. "My old man already knows about us! Do you know what he said when he found out?"

"_What? You're going to the dance with Tsuna-kun?" Tsuyoshi asked, slightly bewildered. Yamamoto nodded smiling._

"_You better get Tsuna-kun here tomorrow for the best sushi in the world then!" Tsuyoshi grinned, raising his fist in approval._

"_Arigatou oyaji!"_

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna's face turned into one of happiness.

"Yeah! He really wants you to come over tomorrow." Yamamoto reassured and asked, "So will you come?"

"Un!" Tsuna nodded in approval. Yamamoto truly smiled then, grabbing the smaller teen closer, letting him hear his pounding heartbeat. Tsuna was no different, except maybe a few skips.

"S-Sawada-sama, Yamamoto-sama," The red faced driver mock coughed. "We have arrived to Nami-chu."

"Hiiiieee!" Tsuna unfortunately forgot the driver's presence.

"Ha ha! Let's go Tsuna!" Yamamoto pulled on the shocked teen to the opened door. The smaller teen complied after a few moments of recollection.

Once outside,

Yamamoto and Tsuna froze. Was this right street or perhaps on the right town? Did the driver drive them to another town while they were talking? The same question rang in their heads when they saw what their school turned into.

Nami-chu turned to _this_?

The gates have been painted, emitting a bright golden shine. All the buildings were decorated with different colored balloons and party lights. A giant red fur carpet with aromatic lanterns beside spread out to show the way. The fragrant scent drifted in the air. To complement it all, stars twinkled brightly in the cloudless night sky together with shining full moon.

It was perfect.

Yamamoto and Tsuna walked side by side, hand in hand, staring in awe at the scarlet red carpet. It looked really expensive, something you'd only see in a movie or some Hollywood party. How was the school able to get hold of such a luxurious prop?

"Lucky us huh?" Yamamoto smiled at the Tsuna, who happened to stare back. "Hibari really outdid himself."

Tsuna nodded, admiring the soft texture of the fur. What Hibari wouldn't do for Namimori.

Yamamoto stopped in thought for a second then shook his head. "Nope, I'm the luckiest one Tsuna." The sportsman tightened his grip on Tsuna's hand, leaning close to the young Decimo's ear. "Because you chose someone like me, thank you." The Rain Guardian pecked him on his cheek. Now Tsuna was really blushing hard. Who wouldn't? It sounded like the confession all over again.

Yamamoto expected Tsuna to move away, or yell at him but he didn't expect Tsuna to shift closer and hugged one of his arms. "Really lucky… I'm really lucky."

Amber eyes widened. Tsuna blushed mad but didn't let go. Yamamoto could feel the strong beat of his heart on his arm. He didn't comment but didn't bother hiding his happiness when he smiled to the fullest.

They made their way slowly to the auditorium in mutual silence, both of them again wishing the moment would last, forever even. Soon they reached the dreaded moment. With a deep breath, they doors opened to reveal another wonder.

Tables with golden sheets over them spread out evenly, save the middle part of the auditorium. The basketball court was turned into a dance floor. The white plates were decorated with white pearls, spoon and fork shined silver, and the glass was crystal clear. The buffet table was guarded by people from the disciplinary committee. The chefs looked like they were from very high class restaurants, seeing they didn't look like Japanese.

The place was perfect. **Too perfect**. Tsuna's suspicion grew. Hibari-san was the type who'd do anything for Namimori but this was too much. Even he would have great difficulty getting all this.

His suspicion was confirmed by the Vongola crest hanged on the walls together evenly with the Namimori symbol.

"Hiiiieee!" Tsuna cried out and pointed frantically at the Vongola crest.

The scream drew the attention of the students. The auditorium was filled with couples. The great shortage of girls was very obvious but some lucky guys managed to get themselves a date.

"Sawada-san! Yamamoto!" it came from the people from the baseball club. Tsuna and Yamamoto recognized them at once and waved.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Hello" Tsuna followed.

A senpai nodded. If Tsuna remembered correctly, this was the guy who said Yamamoto should carry him to the baseball field yesterday. It was surprising how friendly they were, and how they didn't call him Dame-Tsuna for once.

"I'm glad you guys made it." said the senpai, then he faced Tsuna. "Thank you Sawada for yesterday. Thanks to you we got our dates." He winked.

"I'm glad I could help." Tsuna smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. It was somewhat warmer. The other members stared. They never really saw Tsuna smile because they never really cared before.

'Was Sawada always this cute?' they thought. They were sure he was sparkling a moment ago.

"Uh, Sawada, what do you say about a movie on Saturday?" a member his age had the nerve to ask.

Eerie silence…

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto. The sportsman wore a friendly smile. Relieved, he turned back to thinking what to reply. "Ah, err…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto stared at the member with a smile. The member smiled back, oblivious of the dark aura lurking beneath that smile. Oblivious to the murderous stares from his team mates as well.

The senpai stepped between the two. "A-anyway! Shouldn't you introduce us to your date formally Yamamoto?" He laughed nervously. Fortunately, it seemed to work. Yamamoto's eyes lit up and pulled Tsuna close.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Tsuna!" He said proudly. "He's also my boyfriend."

Wolf whistles and cheers erupted in the members. Tsuna's cheeks exploded red and hid his face in Yamamoto's arm. Surprisingly, he didn't comment but he didn't actually say yes too. Yamamoto smiled beside the building disappointment.

"Speaking of dates, you guys did get one right? Who?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, it was unexpected but," The senpai waved behind them.

"It's them!" Tsuna and Yamamoto's eyes widened. It was the girls who had helped them get out of the classroom, the ones who helped with plan 8027. The Y girls

"Eeeeek! Yamamoto-sama and Tsuna-san came together!" exclaimed one of the girls. Yamamoto let out a laugh while Tsuna gave a shy smile. The Y girls shared looks and squeals. Then one of its members decided to point out, "Tsuna-san is holding Yamamoto-sama's arm!"

"We're kind of together now." said Yamamoto proudly with a smile.

The Y girls turned their attention to the blushing teen with curiosity. "Is it true Tsuna-san?" Tsuna smiled and gave a small nod.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" followed by a mix of "Oh my gawd"s and loud screaming.

"Tch, it's getting noisy." Hibari appeared out of the blue, wearing the same tuxedo as Yamamoto and Tsuna with the Vongola crest and a purple undershirt. Everyone fell silent, except for the overly happy sportsman.

"Yo Hibari-san!" Yamamoto greeted. "Where did you get the expensive looking stuff? They almost look real!"

The head prefect's eyebrow twitched but decided to ignore it. "Where's the ramen delivery girl?" he asked Tsuna.

"Eh? You mean I-pin?" Hibari nodded. "I don't know." Tsuna said sheepishly.

Hibari grunted and walked away, a bit disappointed but it didn't show. Tsuna just knew he was.

"Hibari-sama!"

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice. A Chinese girl with long black hair in a silky black dress and high heels appeared at the doors. It was I-pin ten years later without the braided hair. Hibari's eyes widened, a very faint redness on his cheeks. Many girls stared in envy at how beautiful she looked.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hibari-sama!" I-pin said when she reached the prefect. "Even though I was the one who asked…"

Hibari shushed the girl with a finger. "Only four minutes left." I-pin shook her head, making the prefect raise an eyebrow.

"Reborn-sama made a few adjustments to the Jyuunen bazooka. He says I will last about an hour or two." I-pin then smiled at Hibari, whose heartbeat went a bit faster, though not showing.

"Also," She waved at Tsuna. "Thank you Tsuna-san for allowing me to go back to the past for this moment."

Surprise spread on the prefect's face. He "hmph"-ed at Tsuna before taking I-pin's hand and moving to the dance floor. Tsuna smiled for he knew that hmph meant thanks, though he should be thanking Tsuna from ten years later instead.

"Let's go Tsuna." Yamamoto encircled his arm around Tsuna's hip, earning a gasp from the brunette. The baseball ace gave a confident smile and dragged the other towards the direction of the dance floor.

"Go get 'em Yamamoto!" came from his teammates

"Tsuna-san! You can do it!" came from the Y girls, now calling themselves the 8027 fan club.

The dance floor was empty, except for Hibari and I-pin. Hibari had his arms on I-pin's waist while she her hands took residence on his shoulders. They slowly moved to the slow tempo of the song.

Yamamoto did the same. He put his hands on Tsuna's hips. "Put your arms here." He signaled to his shoulders. Tsuna was slightly in denial but he complied. He put his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders like he instructed. Yamamoto smiled in victory. Then, he put his forehead on Tsuna's brown hair.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to look up and saw Yamamoto's serious amber eyes staring deep into his brown ones. The smaller teen felt his chest's uncontrollable heartbeat.

"You look cute today, Tsuna. Really" he said. Tsuna wanted to glare. The one thing he didn't want to be called was cute. It was something you'd call a girl, not a guy like him. Tsuna's cheeks puffed as he pouted.

"Cute" Yamamoto said again as he drew closer. He planted a small kiss on the other's forehead. Tsuna didn't feel bothered by it. It was like yesterday when he was kissed there.

Instead of commenting, Tsuna smiled and moved into the other's warmth, taking in his scent.

"Eeeeeeekkk-mppphh!"

The two turned. The members of the baseball team together with their dates from the 8027 club gave them a thumbs up and approving looks. Some couldn't, or just wouldn't, contain their excitement. Yamamoto returned a rouge grin while Tsuna just smiled.

Seeing that they didn't get the hint, they began chanting,

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" their lips puckered as they chanted.

Yamamoto gave them a slightly annoyed look. 'They're gonna scare Tsuna away.' He thought. The crew turned silent but kept puckering their lips.

"Sorry Tsuna." He turned back to his partner still with the slightly annoyed look. "I won't do that. Don't worry."

Yamamoto's eye widened when he saw the hurt expression on Tsuna's face. Disappointment, doubt, and fear engulfed the young Decimo. He felt disappointment for Yamamoto not wanting to kiss him, doubted he even liked him, and feared of losing him.

"E-er, that's okay Y-Yamamoto." Tsuna faked a smile, averting his gaze from his shocked partner. "I-It's not like I expected anything else." He tried his best to keep his voice from breaking.

When Yamamoto felt Tsuna letting go of his shoulders, he strengthened his hold on him. "No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ya-Yamamoto, I need to go to the bathroom. Please."

Seeing how the young Decimo weakly struggling out of his arms, Yamamoto reluctantly complied. Tsuna immediately dashed past the crew and into the comfort room on the other side of the auditorium.

Yamamoto turned and shot a glare to the crew. "You guys," He stopped himself in fear of saying something he'd regret and just settled for a groan. He knew well that if he followed Tsuna it would only make things worse. Frustrated, he sat himself on a nearby seat.

"Herbivore." Hibari and I-pin sat beside the Rain Guardian. I-pin stared worried. "Won't you chase after the little herbivore?" He asked.

"He'll only get madder if I do." He replied, suppressing a sigh. I-pin let out an amused giggle.

"Yamamoto-san you are really clueless." I-pin stood up with her hands on her hips. "When girls run out, they want the boys to chase after them. It's simple girl psychology."

"Tsuna isn't a girl you know." Yamamoto slumped on the table, still facing the duo with a bored look. Hibari groaned and I-pin stared bewildered for a second but then laughed.

"What Yamamoto-san from my time said was true then."

"Idiot through and through." Hibari commented. Surprising, considering he didn't use his usual 'herbivore' insult/name calling.

"The future me?" The ever clueless baseball ace asked.

"He said only care about baseball." I-pin trailed cautiously, not wanting to spill anything vital that might affect the future. "Yakyuu, yakyuu, yakyuu." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

The statement struck a nerve. "Wha-? Wait, no I don't!" Yamamoto abruptly stood up from the table, shooting a glare at the Chinese girl but before he could retaliate, Hibari cut in.

"You're a pathetic excuse for an herbivore. I was mistaken to once think you a carnivore in sheep's clothing. You can't even catch your prey right."

"Prey?" If Yamamoto could laugh, he would. The baseball ace was still busy thinking about I-pin's latest revelation.

Hibari held back the urge to bring out his tonfas beneath his suit and beat the clueless Rain Guardian senseless in front of is date. He didn't want to do this. Heck, he'd rather beat himself up instead of doing this.

"If you really love _Tsuna_," He cringed at the mentioned name, obviously not used to calling people by their given and last names. "You wouldn't let him go, no matter what." Hibari unconsciously grabbed I-pin's smaller hand into his own, making the Chinese girl blush.

I-pin blushed furiously but stumbled to add, "B-But that's if you really love Tsuna-san."

"I do! But!-" Yamamoto began but was interrupted by I-pin.

"So what Yamamoto-san from the future said was true." I-pin said sadly.

"Screw the future me." Yamamoto surprised everyone, and himself. "I love Tsuna and nothing will ever change that. He's an idiot to not see what I like about Tsuna." And he ran for the comfort room, leaving behind the gaping audience he created.

After a few moments of silence, Hibari turned to his date. "The future baseball herbivore really said that?"

"Did I say that?" I-pin asked in an innocent manner. "I remember saying Yamamoto-san only _cared_ about baseball." She emphasized _cared_.

Hibari smirked at the Chinese girl, catching her, those around them and as well as himself off guard. It quickly reverted into a flat line, to I-pin's disappointment but it quickly perished, knowing the attitude of the Cloud Guardian.

"Thank you Hibari-san for helping Tsuna-san." She said sincerely, bowing down to waist level. What she didn't know was Hibari blushing to the fullest when he saw her bare, youthful and pale back.

Now that was a sight to see.

* * *

'It's all right. I'm okay.' The weeping teen repeated in his mind with conviction but kept failing.

What was he disappointed for anyway? It's not natural for two guys to be together, let alone kissing each other on the lips. He was a fool for thinking Yamamoto was thinking of him that way. As a partner, a date, or a lover.

"Sawada!" Royohei extremely rushed in the room. He wore the same black tuxedo as him, Hibari and Yamamoto with the Vongola crest on the pocket, an orange undershirt beneath, and an out of place bandage on the bridge of his nose. Sweat poured down his face and his breathing was uneven. Why was the older Sasagawa running?

"Onii-san!" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

Ryohei dashed to his side in an instant, grabbing his hands into his bandaged ones. "Sawada, let's extremely dance!" He offered in an extremely extreme way. Tsuna could feel his eardrums breaking.

"Onii-san, we can't. I already have a date." replied Tsuna, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be denying him because he was a guy.

"Don't worry Sawada! I'll EXTREMELY beat Yamamoto where it hurts so he can't dance anymore." His open palm met with an enclosed fist.

"Hiiieee! No, onii-san!" The 'beat Yamamoto where it hurts' remark got his imagination running but mostly the 'beat Yamamoto'.

"But he extremely deserves it." Ryohei didn't sound so extreme when he pouted. The boxer's bandaged hand cupped the young Decimo's cheek and wiped away the dried tears. "He made you cry so he deserves it."

"Onii-san" Ryohei sounded so seriously determined it made him blush a bit. When he realized he was still holding hands with him, he quickly retracted and shied away.

"Yare, yare, you're too obvious Ryohei-nii." Lambo from ten years later appeared in similar attire as them, with exception of his light blue colored under shirt.

"Kufufufu, the Sun Guardian is making a move on the sky? Very interesting" Mukuro appeared in a haze of mist, sitting conveniently on the sink. It wasn't surprising anymore when he saw what Mukuro wore, apart from his indigo undershirt. Did they Reborn just send all of the Guardians their own suit?

"Boss," It sounded like Chrome's voice. "I'm not allowed to go inside but I made an illusion of Mukuro-sama in my place."

"And I'm not just an illusion, mind you." Mukuro sent a sharp glare that sent shivers in the young Decimo's spine. 'Yep, this is Mukuro but not his real form.' He thought.

"Why are you all here?" Tsuna asked the present guardians.

A few coughs erupted from the slightly red Sun Guardian. "I-I," Ryohei cleared his throat, kneeled down with one knee on the ground. "I wanted to extremely dance with you Sawada." He then once again took one of Tsuna's hands in his and kissed it.

"Hiiiiee! Onii-san!" The flustered Decimo tried pulling away but was no match for the boxer's super human grasp.

"Ryohei-nii you shouldn't do that. Yamamoto-nii will get angry."

"Kufufufu, I have no quarrel with the Sun Guardian but if you take my Tsunayoshi-kun away, I won't be so nice." Mukuro jumped off the sink and grabbed Tsuna's other arm.

"Yare yare, even the Mist Guardian too?" Lambo groaned. "You sure are popular with your Guardians young Vongola."

"Stop looking and start helping!" Tsuna screamed at the Thunder Guardian when he was being used as the line in the game of tug of war. Mukuro, even though he was an illusion, pulled on his right against his adversary, Ryohei, who pulled on Tsuna's left.

Lambo shook his head. "No thanks, too much physical work."

Ryohei's pulls became stronger and more forceful Tsuna felt like his arm was going to rip off. "Onii-san!" He cried out in pain but it was ignored.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!" There was a loud bang on the restroom door. It sounded like Yamamoto. Tsuna's eyes widened upon hearing his beloved Rain Guardian's voice and called out.

"Yamamoto!"

*CRASH*

Yamamoto stood on the remains of the wooden door with a dark look on his face. His eyes glanced on the present guardians and widened when he saw Tsuna wincing in pain. Tsuna being the prize in their game of tug of war

"Mukuro, Ryohei-senpai," The Rain Guardian's tone was so cold and serious it sent shivers down their spines. Yes, even Mukuro, though he refused to show it. "Let go of _my_ Tsuna, _please_." His lips turned into a strained smile but a smile never the less.

Ryohei almost gulped as he complied, slowly moving away from the shocked Decimo. Mukuro did the same.

"Ya-Yamamoto." Tsuna was close to tears and Yamamoto saw. The Rain quickly approached the teen and pulled him in his arms.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I'll never leave you alone ever again." He sharply glared at Ryohei and Mukuro. "I promise."

Tsuna moved closer to the familiar warmth, inhaling his scent. It had a wonderful calming effect on the young Decimo, like the rain flames' effect, tranquility. Yamamoto slightly flushed when he felt Tsuna nosing in on his chest but at the same time he felt relieved.

'At least he wasn't mad at me anymore.' Yamamoto smiled to himself.

Nothing can ever ruin this moment.

"8027 forever!"

Except that.

Chrome peeked from the behind the broken remains of the door. Her shout drew the attention of the room's inhabitants, as well as Mukuro raising a questioning but amused eyebrow. "I mean, I need a drink. Please excuse me." She quietly moved away.

Lambo cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Yamamoto-nii, young Vongola, the dance floor is feeling lonely." were his last words as he casually went outside. A few screams were heard, especially from Hana Kurokawa who just arrived together with Kyoko.

Yamamoto nodded and grabbed Tsuna's hand. "Let's go Tsuna?" Confident amber eyes asked shy brown ones.

Tsuna agreed with a slow nod. What was he so mad about earlier? He was an idiot to doubt Yamamoto. He isn't just one person. He's kind, sporty, cheerful, a little slow, somewhat an air head but he's very protective over the ones he loves.

_The ones he loves._

The teen couldn't help the rising heat flooding his cheeks at the thought.

They slowly made their way outside, leaving Ryohei and Mukuro behind. What they didn't know was the smirk forming on Mukuro's lips and the extreme grin on Ryohei's face when they left.

"I can't believe that EXTREMELY worked!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air.

"That certainly worked like a charm. That Arcobaleno definitely owes me one now." Mukuro stifled a yawn as his eyes closed and eventually faded away, leaving behind the gaping boxer.

"That was extreme! Join the boxing club pineapple-head!"

And Mukuro appeared once again with a spear in hand and a huge vein popping on his forehead.

* * *

"Oh, looks like you guys made up!" The baseball senpai greeted. "The 8027 girls have been feeling lonely. No 'moments' they say." He did a double quote hand sign when he said that.

Tsuna sweat dropped. They sure were demanding.

"Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san, welcome back!" The leader of the 8027 girls appeared beside them, shooting them a warm smile. "I'm glad you're not fighting anymore."

Someone was actually worried for them. The thought gave a warm feeling to the young Decimo.

"I'm glad too." Yamamoto hooked and arm around Tsuna's neck which confused the other. Doesn't he usually put his arm around his waist now?

"Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto-kun!" A girl with auburn hair waved, catching the attention of her fellow friends. Wait wasn't that Kyoko-chan?

The girl sauntered over. It was indeed Kyoko-chan. She wore a white dress which looked fairly like a wedding dress. "I'm sorry I'm late. It was raining hard on the way."

"Raining?" Tsuna wondered. Wasn't the sky clear on the way to school?

"At least you got here safely!" Yamamoto smiled, earning a smile in return.

"Thank you for being concerned, Yamamoto-kun." The Rain Guardian's smile grew bigger, if possible.

"Raining?" Something didn't sit well inside the young Decimo. Yamamoto abnormally smiling only made his suspicion grow. It wasn't possible that he used his Rain box animal? No! Why would he use Kojiro to make it rain?

"Yamamoto?" He gave the smiling teen a suspicious look. For a second, Yamamoto's eye twitched.

"Aha ha?" The baseball ace rubbed the back of his head and looked away with a look of guilt.

"What!?" Tsuna stared dumbfounded at the guilty looking Rain Guardian.

"Herbivore, you're noisy." Hibari glared at the couple. Tsuna hastily clamped a hand over his mouth. "I came to tell you that the voting has finished."

"So quick?" Kyoko asked the prefect. "But I haven't even voted yet." Her lips turned into a frown.

'Eh voted?' rang in the young Decimo's thoughts.

Hibari shrugged. "I doubt you would make a difference. You were planning to vote for them weren't you?" He tipped his head towards Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Un! I'm now part of the 8027 fan club!"

Hibari 'hmph'-ed and walked away muttering something along the lines of 'crowds' and all that.

A short moment of silence until the speaker went on. Students, teachers all went to their respective seats. Tsuna, I-pin, Kyoko, Hana and the rest of the present Guardians sat on the same table. Of course Hana sat next to the reluctant Lambo. Tsuna noted a huge bruise decorating Mukuro's cheek and Ryohei's eye. What could have happened with his two guardians?

With a grunt, Hibari stood on the podium with a small stack of papers.

"Welcome to the Namimori Annual Dance." Hibari spoke in perfect English it made everyone's jaw drop. "Thank you all for coming tonight." though his tone said otherwise. "Because of the majority of the votes has been submitted, we are now moving on with the crowning of the Prom King and Queen of Namimori."

"Wow! So fast ne!" Yamamoto was the only one who dared cheer Hibari. The prefect ignored it and continued.

"Now for the results: The Prom King of Namimori for this year is no other than," Cue drum roll. "Yamamoto Takeshi of 2-A"

The auditorium was filled with screams and cheers, which didn't sit well with the prefect. The mentioned teen stood up and gave a big Takeshi grin to the audience, which only made the screams louder.

Tired of all the obnoxiousness, Hibari spoke, or rather growled, into the mike. "Get up here before I bite you to death." The baseball ace happily complied, running up the stage with his smile intact. Once up, he waved to his adoring fans.

Tsuna felt happy for his date. He expected as much. Why wouldn't the school's most popular and friendly guy be the King?

*BAM*

The whole auditorium fell silent. Hibari had just broken the podium into two with his two tonfas.

"Herbivores, I will not be so merciful the second time." The prefect threatened over the surviving microphone. His eyes scanned warily through the audience and caught up to I-pin. The Chinese girl gave an encouraging smile, which had a calming effect on the skylark, as well as a breath of relief.

"The Prom Queen for this year is no other than," Hibari took a second glance to the paper, making sure he read it right. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and coughed a few times. "T-This year's Prom K- Queen is no other than," He cleared his throat and gaze turned to the young Decimo staring at him back confusedly. "Congratulations Sawada Tsunayoshi from 2-A"

"HIIIEEEE?"

"Congratulations Tsuna-san!" I-pin and Kyoko giggled at the gaping teen.

"Kufufufu, it's no surprise the Vongola would win." Mukuro was very indifferent.

"Yare, yare, get out of here Vongola." Lambo kicked the teen out of his seat and into the ground.

"EXTREME!" And as if Lambo's kick wasn't hard enough, Ryohei lifted the teen up in his arms and threw him on the stage.

"Ite!" The young Decimo rubbed his sore behind from the impact on the wooden stage. He shut up when he saw Hibari glaring at him rather murderously.

"Ha ha! Tsuna's my queen now?" Yamamoto picked up Tsuna in his arms bridal style, to the teen's slight dismay and utter embarrassment. "Lucky!" He gave a bright warm smile to the silent audience, few from denial shock and most from secretly taking pictures of the couple.

"Enjoy." Hibari shoved the two crowns into Yamamoto's hand and jumped off stage, sauntering over to I-pin's side. Tsuna's eyes almost popped from their sockets when he saw the gems on the middle of it. Was that a _diamond_?

The flustered Decimo fell silent from the expectant stares coming from the audience, fidgeting slightly in their gazes. Yamamoto sensed the other's discomfort and held his hand in his, squeezing it tightly to give confidence.

Yamamoto leaned in Tsuna ear and whispered, "I won't let you go, remember?" and planted a small peck on his cheek.

"I-I know." Tsuna stuttered back, a faint blush adorning his pale cheeks. The audience almost squealed at the sight, yes even the boys. A small nudge on his hair made the Decimo look up and see Yamamoto putting both their crowns on.

"My Queen" The baseball ace kneeled down and kissed his hand, making the other teen redder than ever. Right now, Yamamoto truly looked like a prince from a fairy tale but he, well he looked like a girl wearing guy's clothing.

Oh how it hurt his pride.

A single word resounded through the audience. It eventually got louder and louder until they both could clearly hear.

"KISS!"

Not a single sound escaped from the Decimo's lips. No, not even his infamous 'HIIIIIEEE'. Instead he clung onto Yamamoto's arm for support.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna mumbled but the baseball ace heard it well. The Rain Guardian turned to the teen who gave him a hopeful look. He titled his head to the side and returned a questioning look. Seeing that he didn't understand and slightly frustrated at that, Tsuna decided to do it on his own. He went up on his toes and closed the huge gap between their bodies, connecting his lips to his oblivious King.

When Tsuna pulled away, Yamamoto flushed deep pink. The audience was still silent, waiting for more.

Strong hand wrapped themselves around Tsuna's waist, earning a sharp gasp from the slightly flustered teen. Yamamoto's amber eyes turned serious from its usual cheer as they stared into deep brown ones. "That was sly of you, Tsuna." Yamamoto chuckled deeply that it almost made Tsuna swoon, his legs giving way but thankfully Yamamoto had him. His warm breathing reached his face, smelling faintly of mouthwash and mint. Then he leaned in, licking and nibbling his soft lips for entrance. He complied, opening his mouth and giving passage. The dominant tongue that was Yamamoto's went inside, exploring his mouth which tasted of milk and honey. Soon both were gasping for breath, forgetting the gaping and nose bleeding audience.

"H-hot." said the red faced Kyoko, hiding the massive nosebleed overflowing from her nose. Those beside her nodded, also red faced as her.

The 8027 girls exchanged gleeful looks. The baseball team congratulated their comrade with cheers.

It took everything Hibari had to bite the couple to death. Also I-pin's squealing in excitement.

Mukuro tried being indifferent but failed instantly, grabbing Chrome's hand for support. The mist girl turned away from the stage, hiding the forming blush.

EXTREMELY red from head to toe, Ryohei still had that idiotic grin.

Lambo didn't bother looking saying he was 'too young' for these kind of things.

Gokudera, er well, Gokudera just arrived and fainted right at the door from too much denial.

What they didn't know was the sushi chef grinning from ear to ear watching them very observantly.

"I'm proud of you Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi did a thumbs up and walked back to making the food with a inconspicuous swallow mask. "You better bring him tomorrow for the best sushi in the world."

Soon the couple broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva between their exposed tongues. Tsuna's face was just as red as Yamamoto's, if not more.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto began after regaining his breath, grabbing the nearby mike to declare something the whole world should know. "I love you."

The young Decimo didn't comment or reply and instead stared back with a dead pan look, making the baseball ace nervous with every passing second which felt like minutes.

"T-Takeshi," A huge blush formed on his two adorable fluffy cheeks. "I-I'm the same." He encircled his arms around the Rain's shoulders, slightly hesitant but eventually did it. "No, wait. I-I meant that I-I," A few gulps. "I love you t-t-"

"I love you too." Yamamoto finished for him, not hiding his pleasure of being called his first name. "A whole lot than you could imagine, Tsuna."

And Yamamoto sealed his words with another long, passionate kiss for good measure.

* * *

**NOTICE:** Sorry about the failed attempt at humor. Maybe I work better at Tsuna's POV? Eh I'm gonna make the sequel if you'd like. It's still undecided. Review and tell me maybe?

10/22/12: Slight changes in the story ha ha! Hibari x I-pin? I'm kind of okay with it, but I only wanted ( as said above) Hibari to have a partner instead of being the lone wolf again, even if it was only temporary 3:) And Mukuro x Chrome um, yeah so they aren't really a pair in this story, more like master and pet. Lambo and Hana? **IT WAS ONE SIDED**


End file.
